What's the Use of Feeling Blue?
What's the Use of Feeling Blue? is a song mainly sung by Yellow Diamond, supported with Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl in the Cartoon Network series Steven Universe. It features the Great Diamond Authority member convincing Blue Diamond to stop grieving over the passing of Pink Diamond and move on. The song is performed by Yellow Diamond's voice actress Patti LuPone, with the Pearls' voices done by Deedee Magno-Hall. Lyrics (Aah haa haa, aah haa haa Aah ha aah ha, aah haa haa Aah haa haa, aah haa haa Aah haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haa...) Why would you want to be here? What do you ever see here that doesn't make you feel worse than you do? And tell me, what's the use of feeling... Blue? Why would you want to employ her subjects that destroyed her? Why keep up her silly zoo? Oh, tell me, what's the use of feeling, Blue? An army has a use; they can go and fight a war A sapphire has a use; she can tell you what it's for An agate terrifies; a lapis terraforms! Where's their Diamond when they need them, Blue? You've got to be a leader Blue! Yes, of course we still love her... And we're always thinking of her... But now there's nothing we can do, so tell me... What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling? What's the use of feeling, Blue? Oh, how can you stand to be here with it all? (Here with it all!) Drowning in all this regret... Wouldn't you rather forget her? Ohh, won't it be grand to get rid of it all? (Rid of it all!) Let's make a plan and attack! Start looking forward and stop looking back! Oh, yes, of course we still love her... And we're always thinking of her... Don't you know I miss her, too? But, tell me... What's the use of feeling... What's the use of feeling... What's the use of feeling... Hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm Other Appearances *The song was featured in the album Steven Universe, Vol. 1 (Original Soundtrack). *A version performed by Rebecca Sugar was uploaded on the Cartoon Network YouTube channel. Gallery Images "What's the use of feeling, Blue?".png "What's the Use of Feeling Blue" Screenshot 1.png "What's the Use of Feeling Blue" Screenshot 2.png Videos Official Steven Universe - "What's The Use in Feeling Blue?" Song - Cartoon Network|Episode What's the Use of Feeling (Blue) ?|Soundtrack Steven Universe Rebecca Sugar Performs "What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)" Cartoon Network|Rebecca Sugar Covers Steven Universe - What's the Use of Feeling Blue (Cover by Caleb Hyles)|Caleb Hyles Steven Universe - What's the Use of Feeling Blue (Remix feat. Jenny)| Video Game Remixes feat. Jenny What's The Use Of Feeling (Blue) ~Male Cover~ Jacob Sutherland|Jacob Sutherland 「Cover」What's the Use of Feeling (Blue) (Steven Universe)【Jayn】|Jayn STEVEN UNIVERSE What's The Use Of Feeling Blue? EileMonty Cover|EileMonty Steven Universe - What's the Use of Feeling (Blue)? Cover| Princess Rizu "What's The Use of Feeling Blue" (Jazz Cover Steven Universe)| adrisaurus Trivia *This is the first Steven Universe song to solely feature Homeworld Gems. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Group Numbers